Common pens and pencils having a barrel shaped or cylindrical body are often grasped by the thumb, index, and middle fingers of a writer's hand. During such use, the tip of the index finger, the tip of the thumb, and the proximally lateral side of the writer's middle finger are typically placed over contact points arrayed at approximately 120° intervals about the cylindrical body of the instrument. Such common writing instrument holding technique, when applied to a common cylinder bodied pen, often undesirably and unergonomically allows the body of the pen to roll over the contact points resulting in undesirable pen instability during writing.
The instant inventive writing instrument solves or ameliorates the problems, difficulties, and deficiencies of common barrel bodied pens and pencils, described above, by specially configuring the pen's body to define a pair of wide “V” channels or valleys for secure and ergonomic receipts of and holding of a writer's thumb tip and index finger tip, and to further include a broad flat undersurface for secure contact with the side of the writer's middle finger, such valleys and undersurface being defined by an upwardly extending tubular body and by left and right wings extending from a lower aspect of the tubular body.